User talk:Rachin123/Archive 3
RE: Forum Will do. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:30, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :We do that. It's always been like that. You could speak to X or L as your change will affect quite a few pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:08, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Images Allways when i try to put two images together, like in Dragon Claw and Core Enforcer, it doensn't work at all. The Water Gun dit work perfectly. TG12 (talk) 18:10, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Some Concerns Hello there, I think I found a very messy page and I realized it needs to be cleaned up. http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Parting_Shot (This one) Any tips? Thanks. Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 01:05, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, Thanks. I was a little concerned. Reply Yeah, I know. He told me that he wanted images that showed the full animation since that's better and I referred him to your message because you made a bypass for it (with image and image2), so two images can be shown instead of one and instead of merged images (cause of the image lenght). I simply referred him to your message since you basically told him what he was trying to tell me.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:36, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with you. Those categories are cluttering the character Pokémon pages too much (same with the categories like Ancient Pokémon etc.). I will take care of it as soon as possible when I have enough time to do so, I have sadly a lack of time these days.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:46, June 28, 2016 (UTC) The watermark is for the credits, ok.TG12 (talk) 20:19, July 5, 2016 (UTC) the option for no watermark was there, but i left it there because the watermark is to credit the site that i used to make the gifs.TG12 (talk) 20:28, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Reply Maybe by spreading it out and centering it would be better. Energy ''X'' 21:01, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Just to add style="text-align:center; width:100%". Energy ''X'' 21:37, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Not the text, but I meant the whole table could be centered. Energy ''X'' 21:42, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Yes, that looks better. Energy ''X'' 21:55, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Reply Well yes, catching a Legendary Pokémon would be a bit off. Maybe in the middle of the storyline or so, but only one. Anyhow, do you think it is a wise idea if the role play was held on a user blog (through comments)? I think it would be a bit too much if the same forum gets edited over and over, especially when some time has passed and the whole page would become too much to scroll down. Energy ''X'' 20:33, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :Well, maybe you are right about them Gyms and Contests. Wish there was a different way, though. As for the story, it is a possibility for the organization to appear. I'll write the blog, then, when more people join in. Energy ''X'' 09:02, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::The Game of Thrones has started. Here's the link. Good luck. Energy ''X'' 22:03, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Doesn't have to be that we need to wait for everyone. Plus, the character has not left the lab yet (she can simply say to wait for more people). One user could write a small step, while another one a bigger one. Anyway, it is not like there is much harm done, considering four out of seven people have written their replies, and one day has already passed. Energy ''X'' 17:30, July 21, 2016 (UTC) About Pokémon Orange and Purple Oh, yes. I originally thought about what I was doing Pokémon Orange and Purple wrong. I might as well have to stop the Game Simulation references. Might as well have to continue my OP later on. Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 20:13, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Reply I could, but I would like to ask to think this through. It's just one misunderstanding, which is easily cleared (Mrs. Red Bird's comments have been deleted and is asked to start over). And the role play has barely started off. It's not like it is a chore. Energy ''X'' 09:31, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :I did most of them, you could check the blog again. It was just one messy day, that's all. Energy ''X'' 17:49, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Edit Well, I was hoping you'd stay. But fine, it has been removed. Energy ''X'' 20:09, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Move Badges Sure. The only way to get pages to qualify for badges is to have them use a certain category, in this case just "moves" (templates by themselves don't work). So I've added the general "moves" category to the new template. We can remove that category in the future if we decide not to use it, but for now that's the only way to get those pages working with badges (unless Wikia decides to update the badges at their level). --Shockstorm (talk) 04:59, July 28, 2016 (UTC) RE heads up. Ok Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 08:53, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Possible Unremoved Vandalism in this Page? Hi Rai! I think I found some vandalism that is not yet removed on the Rain Dish page. ((http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Rain_Dish#Trivia This page) I see the Trivia Section vandalized about a month ago. Do you find this vandalism? Thanks! Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 18:58, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Bud Can you update this with the new page layout for me? Pokémon Wiki:Layout Guide :Hey, please join this https://discord.gg/8ZmVv Re:Stats The template looks nice. I don't really understand the value thing, so I would like to know some information about that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:18, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Aha, thanks for the info!--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:09, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:44, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Should be fine now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:15, August 20, 2016 (UTC) No problem!--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:56, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Stats templates Hey! I have recently created a Stats template here - Template:PokéStats. The template makes it easier to display stats since there is one source template. You don't have to keep creating new templates with duplicate code. On the page, you would fill out this syntax: and you're done! Everything is displayed. :) —''Monochromatic Bunny'' | ☎ 21:29, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Instead of the roundy template, border-radius should be used or a CSS class named "roundy". —''Monochromatic Bunny'' | ☎ 22:32, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Chat Warning You have been warned, look up the discussion, I have told you where you could find the information, refusal to leave me alone - along the lines of attmepting to instigate fights, will result in you being banned from the chat. If further refusal is noted, then you will be subject to being blocked from the wiki on a basis of the extremity of the instances of refusal. :I have yet to play the victim, strike two against you, I also have chat logs of everything you've said regarding me. Change is inevitable, holding onto the past, is so much more than the time spent moving forward to a brighter tomorrow. Roundy Replacement Would you like to see what will be replacing all of the Roundy templates? :Sure, all of the templates are being replaced with: .roundy { border-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px; } The above is the specific replacement for the Roundy template. There will be a similar CSS class for each of the templates that are being removed, doing so will help cut back on how much information the computer has to parse from different parts of the wiki, therefor speeding up browsing time, and therefore, the enjoyment of the wiki. :) RE: Infoboxes Hey! I removed the type2 coloring from there (and a few others) because a different header color paired with a different border color does not look aesthetically pleasing. Currently, the color of the Pokemon Character infobox is based on their primary type so that the design is consistent. I want to make readers feel like they're looking at one site. Before I updated the infoboxes, most of them looked way different from each other. For example, some infobox headers were lozenge shaped, while others were circular. Some infobox widths were small, etc. —''Monochromatic Bunny'' | ☎ 19:21, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Done. I did ask for your feedback in chat. I do not have my admin rights anymore, as I removed them due to completing the overhaul. Please tell me if there any other issues now before the admin rights are removed from Kanade Otonashi. —''Monochromatic Bunny'' | ☎ 05:09, August 24, 2016 (UTC) No problem. :) —''Monochromatic Bunny'' | ☎ 05:27, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Reply We haven't - we don't - and never will do that kind of pages that just show images. It is pointless to have all the images of just one move used by different Pokémon, some of which are same in appearance (which means the same scenes can be used). The current galleries are fine, for they show how the move has been drawn in better quality in the next generations. So I absolutely do not approve of using that. People have to scroll through dozens of images, and for what? Just look how many images were for Hyper Beam article. All that image collecting just slows the article down. Energy ''X'' 07:09, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :And how would you know that you speak for everyone? As said, it slows the page down and it takes minutes to load all the images. Besides, there hasn't even been a vote for this thing. Energy ''X'' 07:51, August 24, 2016 (UTC) ::If you wanted an example to work on first, then you could've at least put it in user space. Which is why I moved it here. Energy ''X'' 08:32, August 24, 2016 (UTC) It is not the proposal is unprofessional and all that. It is the idea itself of storing images onto one article. There are few Wikias that do that, and aren't exactly top-notch quality, if you catch my meaning. I only say that I find pointless that the gallery gets separated from the main article. People would rather have the images onto one page, rather than having additional articles they'd need to click. Energy ''X'' 10:48, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Okay then, I understand. Ellis99 Volcanion 05:29, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :Well, I'm going to become neutral on the situation as I agree and disagree on some points you've made. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:17, August 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Will do. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:11, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hyperbeam Ah thanks! It looks much easier to use than the previous thing! Utkar22 10:47, August 29, 2016 (UTC)